Explanations
by MissingMommy
Summary: "When you can answer that question with a yes; when it doesn't matter that the cons outweigh the pros; when nothing else matters but me, come find me." Albus changes everything in his life based off one simple answer. AlbusScorpius. One-shot


Albus Potter is boiling with anger, seething really. His family can see the anger that lies in his green eyes with a glance. Though, Albus has never actually been known to act on his anger, the anger they see scares them slightly.

He drops his trunk and exchanges hello's with a fake smile plastered to his face. They're about to leave King's Cross when Albus catches a blonde haired boy out the corner of his eye. As he faces the direction the boy's headed, he knows that's who he is looking for. Without offering his family any explanation, he darts off after the boy.

The blonde hair boy doesn't turn as Albus calls out his last name – "Malfoy!" When Albus is finally within distance to stop the boy, he shoves the boy up against the nearest pillar. The collective gasps that he hears from his family tells him they are close enough to hear what he's about to say; he needs to be careful.

When Scorpius looks at Albus, he immediately stops moving, giving up trying to fight. Scorpius knows that even though Albus is smaller, Albus can beat him in a brawl any day. This fact doesn't go unnoticed by his family, Albus knows. "What the hell Potter?" the boy demands. He may not be struggling, but he's in a foul mood now.

"You've been avoiding me," Albus states.

Even though the statement needs no reply, Scorpius can't pass up a chance to rile the smaller boy up. "No. You must be mistaken. I haven't been avoiding you at all," Scorpius says, without a hint of a smile on his face.

"I call your bluff," Albus tells him. "You've been avoiding for the past month and I want to know why!"

Scorpius knows that Albus knows why, he just wants Scorpius to admit it. But Scorpius isn't going to give in to Albus. "I don't know what you're talking about. You obviously –,"

"God damnit, Scorpius! I'm tired of this. I just want my answer," Albus growls. It's the first time any of his family members heard him swear and it's quite shocking. But when Scorpius doesn't react to the swearing, Albus' family knows Scorpius must be used to it. "I told you if I didn't get it before I'm home tonight, I'm going to assume you say no. Is that what you want?"

Scorpius stares at Albus. He was hoping he could get home without telling Albus his answer, but that plans out the window now. Albus' green eyes practically stares a hole into Scorpius. Scorpius never takes his eyes off of Albus. It's silent between the two for a while before Scorpius finally answers, "Yes, I wanted you to assume I say no. It was easier than saying it."

"That's all I wanted to know. Enjoy your life, Scorpius," Albus says.

His tone sounds formal and Scorpius hates it, even though he will never tell. He watches as Albus turns to leave without another word. Before he can get a step away, Scorpius lays down his pride and grabs at Albus' wrist. "Wait, let me explain!" Scorpius demands.

That definitely got Albus' attention because he turns to face Scorpius. "No. I told you when I first asked the question, there would be no explanation; there would be no excuses. I stand by that rule. You will not explain why. You got that?" Albus' voice is steady and stern.

"And why not!"

Albus sighs, running his hand through his already messy black hair. "Because don't you think I knew what I was asking of you? Trust me; I knew what I was asking. I knew the cons way out weighed the pros. I _knew_ what you would say. You would say no the first time. I knew, Scorpius!"

"Yet you still asked. Why?" Scorpius growls. His blue eyes are icy and his tone isn't friendly, but Albus doesn't step back. Albus is the only person Scorpius knows that doesn't step away from him when he's in this mood.

"For Merlin's sake, I was hoping you would say yes! Because you deserved a chance to choose. If I never asked, I would be deciding your life for you. And no matter how much I would've liked to, I couldn't do that to you," Albus answers.

It's not the answer that Scorpius wants from him, but it's an answer nonetheless. They stare at each other for a few moments before Albus starts to head back to his family. "Albus," Scorpius calls. "Can I change my mind?"

"Of course you can," Albus smiles at the boy. "When you can answer that question with a yes; when it doesn't matter that the cons outweigh the pros; when nothing else matters but me, come find me."

The anger in Albus' eyes is gone and his smiling brightly as he approaches his family again. Louis slings his arm around Albus' shoulder as he carries his trunk towards the car. "Are you going to tell us what that was about?" Louis asks.

Albus' smile doesn't fade as he says, "It was nothing important."

"What was the question you asked him?" Louis questions. He wants answers and Albus isn't giving any.

"Nothing that involves you," Albus shrugs. Louis is taken back at first; he's never heard Albus purposely evade his questions before.

Lily catches up to the pair, falling into step next to them. "You do realize that he's still staring at you, don't you?"

"Oh, I know. That's what I want," Albus grins. Everything is going the way he wants it to.

;~;

Albus takes one final look around his room. It doesn't look bare; quite the opposite, really. Only a trained eye would see what's missing and what's still there. Some of his family photos, his clothes, and some Honeydukes sweets are among the things missing. On his desk sits a letter addressed solely for Lily; because of everyone he knows she's the only person that deserves an explanation.

He grabs the handle of his trunk an Apparates to the first city that pops in his head – Naples, Italy. He rents a room for the night, intending to search for a flat the next morning and maybe a job as well. As he stands in front of the bathroom mirror in the run-down motel, he points his wand at his head. He cuts his ear length hair shorter – he can now barely run his hands through it. For an instant, he contemplates dying it a different color, but decides against it.

The next morning, before he starts on his flat search, he stops by a local coffee shop for a cup. In the window sits a "Help Wanted" sign and he takes the opportunity. After ordering his coffee, he inquires about the job offer. The women – who has to be in her late fifties with graying hair and sparkling eyes – questions him for a few minutes before giving him the job. "What's your name?"

"Albus," he replies with a smile. "Just Albus." And for the first time, Albus isn't judged by a name he doesn't give. He's not expected to live up to his father nor his mother. For once, he can be whatever he wants and it feels wonderful.

"Well, Albus, I'm Amelia Finley. Welcome aboard."

;~;

He finds a small one bedroom, one bath flat near the little coffee shop. He settles into life quickly. But when Christmas comes, he's upset. He's never actually had a Christmas without his family before and he – for a moment – thinks about going home for the first time in nearly six months.

A knock at his door brings him out of his thoughts. When he opens his door, he sees Mrs. Finley standing in the doorway with a smile upon her lips and a bag in her hands. He moves and motions for her to enter. "You have a lovely little place, Albus," she says as she takes a seat on his couch.

"No offense, Mrs. Finley –"

"It's Amelia, Albus," she reminds him.

"Amelia," he corrects himself before continuing, "but you have family. Why are you here?"

She laughs. "Just because I have family doesn't mean that I can't also enjoy the company of others. Besides, I know you have family. Why aren't you with them?"

Albus opens and closes his mouth several times, unable to find the words to explain his situation to his friend. He finally decides on saying, "It's complicated." To his surprise, she doesn't comment. Instead, she makes her way into his kitchen, preparing them both tea. And Albus can't help but to feel relieved.

Christmas wasn't as bad as Albus originally thought it would be.

;~;

"You're running from something, aren't you?" Amelia asks him one day right after closing. She's already sitting at a table, waiting for him to join her.

He finishes making his coffee and takes his seat. "I'm running from everything," he finally answers. It's the first time he's been completely honest with her. "You wouldn't understand." He keeps his eyes on his coffee in between his hands, finding it hard to meet her eyes.

"You'd be surprised by what I know, Mr. Potter," she says.

That catches his attention, she notes, as he meets her eyes. "How do you know my last name?"

"Who doesn't know the child of the Chosen One? Everyone in the Wizarding World knows who you are, Albus," she replies, taking another sip of her coffee. "You may have changed your appearance but you can't change who you are."

"How long have you known?"

"I've known since Christmas when I came to give you your Christmas present. I noticed your wand on the counter in the kitchen. Not many wizards would be in Naples, serving coffee to Muggles. I put two and two together. Though, I might add, that you did a marvelous job on changing your appearance," she answers.

He has long since started dressing to the current Muggle style and keeps his hair shorter than he's ever had it and uses the Muggle contacts to change his green eyes to brown. When he looks in the mirror, he can hardly recognize himself. "So what are you running from?" she asks, breaking the silence that followed her previous speech.

He tells her everything.

;~;

As the knocking on the door awakes him, the first thing Albus realizes it that it's two o'clock in the morning. He groans and flicks on a light. He pulls on the first pair of pants his hands touch. When he opens the door, he is surprised. Standing before him is Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius looks the same – his blonde hair touches his ears and his blue eyes stares into Albus' soul.

"How did you find me?" is the first thing Albus asks.

"You don't see me for over a year and that's the first thing you ask," Scorpius shakes his head, almost laughing. "And to answer your question, it took trial and error, but I finally remembered you always had a thing for Italy."

When common sense finally hits Albus, he pulls Scorpius inside. "You've changed your mind," he states. With a nod of the head, Albus smiles widely. Before Scorpius can say another word, Albus crushes his lips to Scorpius'.

They have an entire year to make up for and Albus isn't going to waste time.

;~;

Albus' alarm wakes him up. The first thing that hits him is that he's curled up to a warm body. When he opens his eyes, a smile crosses his face. It's the first time in over a year that he's woken up in Scorpius' arm. And this time, he's not going to let Scorpius go.

He pulls himself up into the sitting position, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "Where are you going?" Scorpius asks, kissing Albus' naked back.

"I have work," Albus replies. Scorpius watches from the bed as Albus grabs his clothes and heads for the shower. Scorpius didn't realize how much he really missed Albus until he watches him get ready for work. "You know my boss wouldn't mind if you came along. In fact, she would love if you did."

Reluctantly, Scorpius gets dressed as Albus makes breakfast. "In the entire time I've been here, you have yet to ask about your family. Why?" Scorpius breaks the silence that falls between the two.

"I still get the Daily Prophet. I know they are fine; worried, but fine. So I don't need to know anything else," Albus shoves a piece of pancakes into his mouth. His response keeps Scorpius from saying anything else. As they walk to the coffee shop, Scorpius fills Albus in on everything that happened since he left. When Albus enters the shop, he calls out, "Amelia, where are you? I got something to show you!"

Amelia stalks out of the back of the shop. "This better be good, Albus. I was in the middle of –," she breaks off. She stares at Scorpius with a smile. "You didn't tell me he was a Malfoy."

Scorpius looks between Albus and Amelia. "How does she know my name?"

"She's a witch," is the only explanation that Albus offers before replying to Amelia. "It doesn't matter what his last name is."

"Right you are, Albus. I'm glad that he found you," she continues to smile. "Are you going home?"

Albus glances up at Scorpius. He shakes his head, "Someday but that day isn't today."

;~;

It takes the pair nearly three years to finally decide to return to their lives in the Wizarding World. Before they part ways in London, Albus and Scorpius sit for coffee with Amelia.

"Why are you leaving now?" Amelia asks.

"Because if I don't leave now, I won't ever leave," Albus states softly, running his finger around the rim of his cup. "Besides, it's about time I go home. I haven't seen my family in four years. They deserve to know I'm still alive."

"You know, Albus, you don't have to be like your parents. You can be anything you want to be. Expectations be damned," Amelia whispers in his ear as she hugs him for the last time. "And you know where I'm at if you ever want to come back."

"Thank you for everything, Amelia."

;~;

_Dear Lilybug,_

_ I'll tell you why I left. I owe you that much. He said no. I asked him if he would be with me and he said no. He chose his family over me like I knew he would. But, Lilybug, I love him. And I can't change that. I hope you understand. Maybe one day, when I've sorted out my life, I'll come back._

_Lots of love,_

_Al._

**A/n – this has been floating around in my head for a while now. Hope you liked. **

_**Please, please don't favorite without reviewing!**_


End file.
